


Rain-kissed

by daftalchemist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Human, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/pseuds/daftalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain is very, VERY romantic. Cecil just needs to realize that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain-kissed

**Author's Note:**

> beta by tumblr user anadultcatwhowontcauseproblems

The suggestion to have a picnic started out well enough. The day was lovely. It was early enough in the year that the sun was warm, despite the clouds, while the breeze was cool. Cecil didn’t need to wear a sweater vest to keep warm. He wore it to look dashing for his boyfriend, and Carlos wore his best labcoat for the same reason. It was when the suggestion was put into action that the idea began to fall apart. The fact that the picnic consisted of a threadbare blanket and a bag of Arby’s in Carlos’ backyard was fine. It was the fact that there had been some squabbling with a couple of particularly nasty looking scorpions over the space that had begun the steady decline of what should have otherwise been a romantic moment.

“You can’t just _kill_ them,” Cecil complained, crossing his arms with a huff. “Scorpions are people too!”

“No, they’re not!” Carlos insisted. “They are _literally_ not people. They’re arachnids!”

“Oh, Carlos,” Cecil replied with a dramatic roll of his eyes. “That’s just not even a real word.”

With the space for the blanket finally acquired, they sat down to enjoy their meal, only to find out moments later that a hill of fire ants _also_ wanted to enjoy it. It was a real struggle to keep them away from the food, and their own flesh as the ants seemed to care little about the difference between breaded chicken and human skin. Regardless, they came out relatively unscathed with half of the meal still remaining. The blanket, however, was a smoldering mess, completely unsalvageable. Carlos simply shrugged off the misfortune, but Cecil couldn’t help but pout.

“So we lost the blanket,” Carlos said with a soothing grin. “We can sit on the patio. It’s _fine_ , Cecil, really.”

Cecil huffed in irritation, trying his hardest to ignore how wonderful Carlos looked when he smiled, not wanting to relinquish his pout for a second. “But if we sit on the patio it’s not a picnic anymore. It’s just... _lunch_.”

Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil’s waist, grinning wider as Cecil’s stubborn pout faltered. “You don’t want to have just lunch with me?”

It was impossible to argue with him while he was being so unreasonably attractive, so Cecil responded with a dramatically drawn out “ _fiiiine_ ”, and the just lunch commenced without delay. The patio was _significantly_ less romantic, of course, especially since Carlos had never seen fit to actually purchase any furniture for it. Something about never expecting he’d ever have a _reason_ to want to relax in the warm sun? It _probably_ should have made Cecil feel special, but it really just made him wonder how someone who could overlook such an obvious possibility ever occurring even became a scientist to begin with. Wasn’t observation kind of their _thing_?

Carlos wasn’t about to let his inability to function like a normal, adult human being get in the way of their lunch “picnic” or “date” or “ _whatever_ ”, though. He pulled Cecil into his lap so he wouldn’t have to sit directly on the uncomfortable concrete patio and wrapped curly fries around Cecil’s fingers until he finally gave up on his stubborn frown, which didn’t take very long, of course. Cecil giggled and kissed him, running his newly decorated fingers through Carlos’ hair, and giggled even harder when Carlos gave an outraged squawk at having fried food dragged through his gorgeous locks. But his smile never wavered, and neither did his hold on Cecil’s hips, and Cecil was glad that they had finally found some semblance of romance at last.

Which is, of course, when the rain started.

Cecil shrieked as he climbed out of Carlos’ lap and bolted towards the awning, but Carlos simply laughed and leaned back, staring up at the sky, letting the horribly cold water fall on his face. Cecil, however, hugged himself and shivered, finding the sweatervest _wholly_ inadequate to ward off the chill in the air.

“ _Carlos_!” he cried petulantly, _maybe_ stomping his foot a little as he did. Just a bit. “Come _on_! Let’s go inside.”

Carlos turned his smiling face Cecil’s way and, _oh_ , how gorgeous his perfect hair looked hanging limply against his forehead when paired with that excited sparkle in his eyes.

“But it’s _raining_!” he shouted happily, standing and turning a quick circle, holding his arms out as though he were attempting to catch every drop. “I haven’t seen rain in...I can’t even remember. I didn’t realize how much I’d missed it. Cecil, come here.”

Cecil shook his head, his pout immediately returning. “I will _not_ come here. I can’t _stand_ the rain, especially when it’s ruining our romantic date! We’re going inside where it’s warm and _dry_.”

“Haven’t you ever seen any romance movies, Cecil?” Carlos asked with a grin. “Rain is _incredibly_ romantic.”

“Those movies are _not_ municipally approved!” he shouted, but that only made Carlos grin wider.

“And you _only_ do what’s municipally approved, don’t you?” Carlos asked teasingly as he held out his hand.

Cecil stood there for a moment longer, trying so hard to ignore his smiling face and welcoming gesture, before scoffing and stomping over to take Carlos’ hand, fully intending to forcibly drag him indoors. But before he could complain about the cold or attempt to drag Carlos back to the house, Carlos pulled him close and wrapped him in a warm embrace, and was kissing the breath out of him a second later. Cecil melted against him, running his fingers through his rain-kissed hair and sighed happily into his mouth. Carlos broke the kiss almost as quickly as he had initiated it, and smiled at Cecil’s foggy, rain-speckled glasses.

“Isn’t this romantic?” he asked and kissed along Cecil’s jaw, sucking softly at his throat when a strangled whine slipped unbidden from Cecil’s lips.

“N-no!” he stammered, glad Carlos was too busy to see him blush. “It’s _cold_ and uncomfortable.”

Carlos grinned against his neck as he pulled aside the collar of his t-shirt. “Liar.”

It wasn’t a lie. It _was_ cold. It was _very_ cold, especially for someone who had been raised in the desert. It’s just that Cecil didn’t really _feel_ the cold because he was too busy feeling an incredible heat welling up inside him, a heat that spread from each touch of Carlos’ lips on his skin, and his hands on his ass, pulling him closer. And it _was_ uncomfortable, although that discomfort was really only centered around his groin, and it wasn’t the kind of discomfort he was looking to avoid either, but it wasn’t a _lie_. He pressed his cheek against Carlos’ rain-slick hair and moaned softly, wrapping his arms around his neck and rolling his hips against him.

“Okay,” he breathed, his face feeling incredibly hot against Carlos’ dripping wet hair. “It’s romantic. It’s _very_ romantic.”

Carlos hummed in agreement as he continued kissing along his collarbone, pushing the wet fabric of Cecil’s shirt and vest aside so he could trail hot kisses along his shoulder, and Cecil whimpered at the touch, both for the tenderness of it and also for how _awfully_ cold the raindrops felt dripping down his back.

“Can’t we be romantic _inside_ though?” he whined, hugging Carlos closer for warmth, but Carlos just smiled against his skin.

“What’s the matter, Cecil?” he teased, slipping a rather cold hand under the waistband of the radio host’s pants to palm at his ass and chuckled when Cecil squeaked at the chilly touch. “ _You_ were the one complaining about ruining a romantic date, you know.”

Cecil nodded and gasped as Carlos’ hand slid closer to his cleft. “Th-that’s true, but...but _showers_ are also very romantic.”

Carlos hummed thoughtfully, the vibration of his voice so wonderful against Cecil’s neck. “Are they? Did your municipally approved movies tell you that?”

“N-no,” he stuttered, his breath coming much more quickly. “B-but...it’s _like_ rain, isn’t it? Only it’s _warm_ and _steamy_ and...that makes it even _more_ romantic, doesn’t it?”

“I suppose it does,” Carlos agreed, and Cecil barely had a second to register that Carlos was picking him up before he had his legs wrapped around the scientist’ hips and a _very_ prominent bulge pressing wonderfully against his own. A moment later a door was being slammed shut as his back was pressed up against the wall and Carlos’ lips were crushed against his own. He deepened the kiss immediately, without even thinking about it, and moaned as Carlos’ hand brushed over his groin, clumsily unfastening his jeans to palm at his dick

Cecil broke the kiss with a gasp and bucked his hips against Carlos’ hand. “I th-thought we were going to shower.”

Carlos chuckled and pressed closer against him, ghosting his lips over Cecil’s neck. “Do you _really_ want to stop?”

Cecil shivered and whined, partially from the hand pressed firmly against his cock, and partially for the soaking wet fabric clinging uncomfortably to his skin. “I’m _cold_.”

Carlos’ pulled his hand away from Cecil’s dick, and he whined for just a moment before he heard the sound of another zipper, and something _much_ nicer than a hand was pressed against his hipbone.

“Is that why you’re so flushed?” Carlos teased as he pulled Cecil’s boxers aside and rubbed his cock against the radio host’s. “Because you’re _cold_?”

Cecil wrapped his legs tighter around Carlos’ hips, pulling him closer as he shuddered and moaned, rolling his hips as best he could with his back pinned to the wall. “Y-you’re terrible.”

“Am I?” Carlos asked as he wrapped his hand around both their dicks and thrust gently into the grip. Cecil moaned and threw his head back against the wall, hardly caring about the pain in his skull while he was succumbing to Carlos’ practiced touch.

“No,” he admitted, his breathing heavy. “But you _will_ be if you stop.”

Carlos grinned and kissed him, thrusting in earnest. Cecil threw his arms around Carlos’ neck with a strangled sob, hardly able to return Carlos’ affections while he moaned and whimpered into his mouth, the combined sensations of his cold hand and burning hot body almost too much to bear. He rolled his hips erratically, trying to keep pace with Carlos, but failing miserably. Carlos tightened his grip around them and Cecil gasped, throwing his head back against the wall. Carlos pressed his tongue against Cecil’s neck, licking hot stripes up to his jaw, and Cecil came with a shout, grabbing a fistful of Carlos’ rain-slick hair as he shivered through his orgasm.

He leaned heavily against the wall with a satisfied groan, and Carlos smiled as he wiped his hand off on his soaking wet labcoat, nuzzling Cecil’s neck affectionately.

“So,” Carlos panted against his skin, “am I terrible?”

Cecil chuckled and rubbed his cheek against Carlos’ damp curls. “The worst, without a doubt.”

He kissed Carlos’ forehead, and Carlos hummed and kissed his shoulder, his cock still steadily twitching against Cecil’s stomach.

“You’re also not done,” Cecil grinned and wrapped a hand around Carlos’ dick, but Carlos shook his head and pulled his hand away.

“I’d rather wait for that shower you requested,” he said and kissed Cecil’s palm and wrist. “Whenever you’re ready for it, of course.”

Cecil bit his lip and whimpered in anticipation, brushing his fingertips over Carlos’ cheek. “How very considerate of you.”

Carlos shrugged and wrapped his arms around Cecil’s waist. “What can I say? I’m a _very_ romantic kind of guy.”


End file.
